The invention relates to a patient pick up and transfer system That uses an overhead gantry crane system for lifting a recumbent or sitting person from one location to possibly a wheelchair or a gurney. Many sick or disabled persons are unable to get up by themselves and move to another location and require the assistance of an attendant to pick up this person in his or her arms.